We are more than just friends!
by Crazy-It's-True-Hey
Summary: Austin and Ally still really want to get back together but are still not together. And Dez and Trish may have gained a little bit of liking for each other in the process of getting Aussly together. (Sorry rubbish summary but please read my first FF. Also First couple of chapters are in script form but i changed to just writing after a while.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first ever fan fiction I have ever written and I have read quite a lot of Austin and Ally ones, so I am going to make one. I will probably cross it over with a lot of other Disney Channel shows though but mainly Austin and Ally. I do not own any rights to the shows that are involved in this fan fiction.

Austin's P.O.V

Ok, I dated Ally and it didn't work out but I still cannot stop thinking about her! I really want to show her but I don't know how to. I wrote steal your heart for her but she still didn't understand that I wrote that song to try and get her to get back together with me. I know she still likes me but I'm really nervous to ask her out again. She's different from other girls. She is special.

- End of P.O.V -

In Sonic Boom:

Austin: (walks in with Trish and Ally) Hey Dez. (stops and looks weirdly at what Dez is eating) Dez what are you eating?

Dez: A pork and plum kebab (takes a bite) Mmmmm

Trish and Ally: (Look at each other in disgust) Ewwww

Austin : Awesome! Can I have one

Trish: (whispering to Ally) And you like him because…

Ally: (gives a "shut up" look to Trish) Anyway what should we do today.

Austin: Well me and Dez were going to play this new video game called The Attack of The Killer Zombie

Dez: Yeah it looks so cool!

Ally: Well how about you Trish?

Trish: I should be at work I'm just on my 10 minute break (Looks at watch) which started 2 hours ago. I might as well hang with you, I'm gonna get fired any way.

Austin: Any way we'll … (Looking into Ally's eyes and gets distracted from what he is saying)

Ally: (Starts doing the same so doesn't notice)

Trez: GUYS!

Aussly: (snap out of it)

Austin: What! What's going on?

Trish: You were saying something before you got lost in Ally's eyes!

Dez: Yeah you guys keep doing that!

Austin: Oh I never noticed

Ally: Neither did I. Anyway, you were saying.

Austin: Right, We can meet you later for Lunch at Mini's

Trish: Sure, See ya there.

Austin and Dez Leave

Ally: (Staring at Austin as he leaves)

Trish: (Claps in front of Ally's face)

Ally: (Snaps out of it) Huh?

Trish: You were staring at Austin again. I know you still like him. Wait, forget like, you are in love with him.

Ally: (tries to look confused knowing that it is completely true) Whaaaaaaatttt?

Trish: I know it's true.

Ally: Fine. But there's no point saying anything like "you should tell him" and stuff 'cause he probably doesn't like me back

Trish: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! The way he completely got distracted from what he was saying just by looking into your eyes and you think he doesn't like you back!

Ally: Well when you put it like that… Well what about for you? Any potential love interests on the scene?

Trish: You know me! I always see someone who looks cute. Well there's a cute guy who works at the cheese store but he kind of smells of out of date cheese.

Ally: Anyone else?

Trish: (thinking: should I tell her that I like...)

Ally: Hellooo

Trish: Yeah I'm just thinking. There is this other guy

Ally: Would I know him?

Trish: Yeah Definitely. He has (gulps) ginger hair…

Ally: Ginger hair… you took a while to tell me, which must mean you didn't want to tell me because you were too embarrassed and you also gulped. OMG TRISH YOU LIKE

Trish: (Covers Ally's mouth before she finishes) Don't you dare say it out loud!

Ally: Sorry. But really, you like… Austin's best friend.

Trish: Kinda…

In Dez's basement:

Austin: DIE ZOMBIES!

Dez: This game is so cool I like it almost as much as I like (remembers that Austin doesn't know his secret so pauses for a while) uh uh uh uh uh uh uh Zaliens.

Austin: (with his fingers) uh uh uh uh uh uh uh. That's 7 uhs. 5 mean you know something, 6 mean your hiding something and 7 means… YOU LIKE SOMEONE! Who is it!

Dez: I'll tell you if … Hmm … you tell me who you like!

Austin: You know who I like.

Dez: But I said TELL ME.

Austin: Fine. Ally

Dez: I faked the other part to hear you say that anyway we better go and meet the girls (thinking: yes great plan and starts getting up)

Austin: Dez I'm not dumb

Dez: (sits back down) Fine! I like (starts mumbling)

Austin: Say it properly

Dez: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU'RE NOT MY MUM

Austin: Dez tell me

Dez: I LIKE (quietly) Trish

Austin: Oh My God you like Trish! (realizes how much, he thinks, Trish hates him) That must be hard for you

Dez: Well yeah there's no way she would ever date me she hates the guts out of me.

Austin: Yeah. Well we better go we don't wanna be late for the girls.

A/N: To Be Continued in Chapter 2

So what do you think? What do you think will happen next? Follow, Favourite and review!


	2. Chapter 2

27/1/14

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing today even though I did write yesterday but I only uploaded today but I already got a couple of reviews that say that they loved it and that inspired me to write. I also got one that said: Awful show, Awful story but why would you be reading a story about Austin and Ally if you think Austin and Ally are awful.

At Mini's:

Trish and Ally: (see the guys approach) Hey guys!

Austin: Hey Ally, Hey Trish

Dez: Hey girls, what does everyone want I'll go get the food

Trish: I'll have a pizza, hotdog, burger and 3 cokes

Obviously you might be thinking "Umm Greedy" but remember that it is Mini's!

Austin: I'll have the same

Ally: Me too

Dez: Well I might as well now that's (tries counting up all the stuff on his fingers)

Ally: I'll come up with you an order and you can take the stuff back

Austin and Trish: Good Idea!

Trish: JINX

Austin: (goes to say something and remembers he can't so takes his phone out of his pocket and types awww damn it! On it)

Ally: It's ok AUSTIN you will get your voice back soon

Austin: Thanks Ally

Ally: No problem (walks to the counter with Dez)

Austin: (staring at Ally)

Trish: Just go and ask her out already!

Austin: What?

Trish: I can see you staring at her

Austin: Whaaaaaaatttt?

Trish: You know I know. Ally knows I know. Dez knows I know. We all know that I know that you like Ally and Ally likes you

Austin: How do you know Ally likes me?

Trish: She has this thing called a mouth that she uses to tell her best friend stuff

Austin: What she actually physically told you!

Trish: Like I said. Best friends.

Ally and Dez come back and hands out the food

Ally: I feel like we haven't done this in ages

Austin: Done what?

Ally: You know just all sat down as friends

Trish: Yeah you're right.

Dez: Now Austin confesses to (Austin to stop Dez from speaking points out a Dragonfly)

Austin: Look Dez

Dez: That is one colourful Dragonfly. Just like the one on my top. (Stands up to show them his top)

Ally: I better go and get back to work

Trish: So should I. Oh who am I kidding we all know I'm going home to sleep

Austin: So do you wanna go back and play the Xbox again Dez?

Dez: (nervously looks at Trish) Uh umm I can't. My mum wants me to meet her back at home

Austin: Dez the Xbox is at your house

Dez: Dis I say home… I meant work Bye! (Walks off quickly with Trish)

Ally: Well that was weird

Austin: Yep

Ally: So do you wanna come back to Sonic Boom with me?

Austin: Well if Dez isn't going home I can't go and play the Xbox so why not?

Austin and Ally walk towards Sonic Boom

A/N: Oooh where are Dez and Trish going? What do you think is going to happen? I have made this one short as there is going to be an interesting part in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

28/1/14

A/N: I admit I've only had a few reviews but those have what inspire me to write each day (even though this is only my 3rd one so far but thank you for the reviews! Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to happen and I'll try and include it if I think it's a good idea!

At Trish's House:

Dez: (pacing back and forth) So, what's the plan?

Trish: (sitting on the sofa) Well, why do you you think I invited you over you doofus!

Dez: (gets his phone out of his pocket) Well, according to this text, you invited me over to help you make a plan to get Austin and Ally back together… ohhh.

Trish: Yes Dez the reason you came over is to make a plan. (Rolls her eyes)

Dez: I wasn't saying oh to that, I was saying oh to the fact that your real name is Patricia.

Trish and her brother JJ's birth certificate that were framed on the wall

Trish: (stands up and points her finger at his face) Never speak of it! (Sits back down) I can't take it anymore! It's sweet and all that Austin and Ally are always acting completely in love and stuff but the fact that they are both not brave enough to ask each other out. ARGGHH It just frustrates me so much!

Dez: I get it. It annoys me as well but I think it annoys me waaaaayyyy less then it annoys you! Anyway can we go to the milkshake shop and talk about this. I am really really really craving a candyfloss and sausage flavour milkshake.

Trish: Ewww why would they even make those it's just disgusting but fine

They leave to go to the milk shake shop. At Sonic Boom:

Ally: I really want to know where Dez and Trish went, It's unusual for those two to go somewhere together

Austin: I know right, Hey there's your dad

Ally: Hey Dad

Lester: Hey Honey! You can leave now I'll work the rest of the day

Ally: Are you sure? I don't mind sta…

Lester: Yes I'm sure go and have fun

Ally: Thanks Dad

Austin: Do you wanna go and get a milkshake Ally?

Ally: Sure let's go!

At the milkshake shop:

Dez: So any ideas yet? (Drinking his milkshake)

Trish: Well we could get them to go on what they think is just a get together with all of us but it has to work as a date also. Then we both send texts, Me to Ally and you to Austin, while they are already there and hope for the best?

Dez: Yeah and if that doesn't work then we will try something else.

Ally and Austin are about to go in and then Austin sees Dez and Trish and Austin pulls her away quickly

Ally: What?

Austin: (whispering) Trish and Dez are in there! We can spy on them!

Ally: Spying sounds bad. Let's just watch them and see what they are doing

Austin: Yeah, that's called spying!

Dez: Hey Trish, you have something on your face (Leans in to rub it off and wipes it off)

Trish and Dez linked eyes as Dez was pulling away. They gazed into each other's eyes and both leaned in slightly. They got closer and their lips touched and then the kiss. They pulled away slightly and then snapped back into reality and realised what just happened

Ally: (about to scream but Austin covered her mouth) I cannot believe that just happened

Austin: Neither can I

Trish and Dez were just as surprised as they were

Trish: Well this is… umm awkward

Dez: Yep

Austin: Should we go in?

Ally: Yeah we need to ask them about what just happened!

Austin and Ally walk in and go up to their table

Austin: What the heck just happened!

Ally: Yeah

Trish: I do not have a clue (looks embarrassed along with Dez)

Ally: Why didn't you tell us?

Dez: Tell you what

Austin: That you two are dating

Trez: WE AREN'T DATING!

Ally: Then we are you here and why did you just kiss!

Trish: 1. we can't tell you it's a surprise and 2. It was the heat of the moment!

Dez: We didn't intend on it happening

Austin: Ok then this is confusing anyway it's getting late I got to go

They all say bye and go their separate ways.

A/N: Oooh Trez kissed! Will their plan to get Aussly back together! What do you want to happen? Review and tell me! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

29/1/14

**A/N: I'm glad lots of you like my story I have 12 reviews (5 of them are guest so you won't see them) 3 followers and 3 favourites so I'm happy ** **! Anyway don't forget to tell me what you want to happen next! And by the way I don't like reading paragraphs as I get muddled up with the lines so I'm going to leave it as a script**

The Next Day in Sonic Boom:

Austin: Hey Ally, Hey Trish

Ally: Hey Austin

Dez walks in and Trish sees him and goes to the practice to avoid eye contact

Dez: Why'd she go upstairs?

Ally: She's probably embarrassed about yesterday

Austin: Maybe you should talk to her

Ally: Yeah I will. Watch the shop

Dez: Ok Ally

Ally: I meant Austin. I would never ever leave you in charge (walks upstairs). What's up Trish?

Trish: Oh nothing

Ally: I know what it is, I was just being polite

Trish: Fine.

Ally: You know you're going to have to talk to Dez to, you know, (a little more excited and fast) carry on with our surprise! Dez is fine.

Trish: I s'pose you're right (Drags herself down stairs with Ally)

Dez: Hey Trish

Austin: Thank God your back Ally, running the shop is hard!

Ally: The store's empty

Austin: STILL!

Trish: I will speak to you but never speak of yesterday!

Dez: Ok anyway should we tell them that we are going out tonight.

Trish: Yeah (walks back over to the other two). Hey we are all going on a picnic tonight!

Ally: Cool, what time

Dez: About 6ish

Austin: Cool, meet here

Trish: We will probably be here anyway

Austin: Good point!

Ally: I will definitely be here. Hey Austin I was goi… (As they make eye contact get lost in each other's eyes once again)

Trish: (waves her hand in front of their eyes). Not again. Hey I have an idea (Pushes Austin into Ally)

Austin: (rubs his back) Ow, what was that for!

Trish: Well if you're going to keep doing that with Ally might as well make fun out of it because it is boring shouting every time!

Dez: She is right. If you are going to keep doing that at least go out with her

Ally: I am right here you know

Trish: Any way we are going to set up for you're, umm I mean our picnic later. (Trish and Dez left quickly)

Ally: They aren't going, are they?

Austin: I think you are right

Bobly and Talitha walked in store.

Ally: Hey Bobly, Hey Talitha

Talitha is Ally's cousin. Talitha and Bobly have been going out for a long time and are the same age as Ally and Austin.

Talitha: We have something to tell you!

Ally: Go ahead

Tobly: WE'RE ENGAGED

Austin: Congrats guys

Ally: Yeah Congratulations! (Hugs Talitha)

Talitha: (whispers) So you going out with Austin yet?

Ally: No why?

Talitha: 'Cause of the way you look at each other. It's as if you are going out.

Ally: Really?

Talitha: Yeah

Ally: Ok then

Talitha: Hey Bobly we gotta go come one!

Bobly: Bye Austin. Bye Ally

Talitha: Bye guys! By the way you two will end up together! (Walk out)

Austin: Everyone is going to say that until we go out with each other

Ally: But it was really awkward when we were going out

Austin: But maybe it would be different if we tried again

Ally: Maybe we should try again

Austin: Ally 'IDon'tKnowYourMiddleName' Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?

Ally: Yes I will, Austin Monica Moon. And I'm still not telling you my middle name

Austin: Damn it

**A/N: What should happen next? Do you want Trez to happen or do you want them to forget about each other. Just review and tell me your thoughts! Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

30/1/14

**A/N: Please give me suggestions on what you want to see in the story, I've only had suggestions from my friend Talitha (Bobly is her FF name) as you would have seen in the last chapter. But thanks for the reviews anyway **

At the Park:

Auslly see Trez setting up the picnic in the park and go over to them

Ally: Hey guys

Trez: Hey

Austin: We know your plan by the way

Trish: What do you mean plan

Ally: There's no point hiding it and there's no point going through with it

Dez: Why

Austin: Guess who got back together (holds Ally's hand and puts it in the air and smiles at Ally)

Trish: OMG REALLY!

Ally: Yep. We decided we tried to hard last time.

Dez: Yay now my t-shirts will come in handy again (Takes off his t-shirt revealing his Team Ally top underneath)

Austin: I'll take one (Smiles at Ally)

Ally: (Smiles back at him) Aww that's sweet Austin

Austin: I think we should all go on the picnic now that we are dating (winks at Ally while Trish and Dez aren't looking)

Trish: Ok then might as well

Dez: Yeah

Ally: You guys alright setting up?

Trish: Yeah you get back to work

Back at Sonic Boom:

Austin: You know why I winked at you right

Ally: Yes, I know you want to do their plan with them

Austin: I think I have a good plan but we would have to see if your dad wouldn't mind playing along

Ally: He won't mind. Oh here he is

Lester: Hey Ally, Hey Austin

Ally: Hey Dad

Austin: Hey Mr Dawson

Ally: Dad do you mind helping us get Trish and Dez together

Lester: I knew they liked each other. Sure. What's the plan?

Austin: Well they were planning on getting us back together but we already did.

Lester: Oh congrats you two!

Ally: Thanks Dad

Lester: Anyway carry on Austin

Austin: Well they are setting up a picnic for us all. But really what they were planning on doing is not turning up so, it would just be us two and hope that we would get back together. Then I thought that we should do the same as them but we are meeting here so that's a problem. But you could tell them when they get here that Ally was ill and I went home to look after her.

Ally: That's actually a good plan

Lester: Yeah but what do I say if they want to go and see you?

Ally: Just say that I want them to go and have fun

Lester: If they say why didn't you text them?

Ally: Umm…

Austin: Her phone ran out of charge.

Lester: What if…

Ally: Don't worry Dad; if they ask you something you don't know the answer to just make it up!

**A/N: Sorry this is quite a short chapter! I was struggling for ideas! Do you want Trez to work out or do you want them to start liking other people?**


	6. Chapter 6

**2/2/14**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I think I might skip out doing it on Fridays and Saturday as I have school all week and my brain is tired out for going to school all week! Anyway most votes were for Trez (3 against, well now I think about it, 0). I also got someone saying to bring Cassidy or Kira back, and I might but not right now as they've only just started going out! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

At Sonic Boom:

Trish and Dez walk in to see Lester standing at the desk giving someone their change.

Lester: Hi Trish and Dez

Dez: Hey Mr Dawson

Trish: Hey Mr D. (Looking around to see if she can see Ally) Um where's Ally?

Lester: Oh yes she said you would come by! She was ill so she went home.

Trish: What about Austin?

Lester: He went with her, of course. To look after her. I wouldn't want my daughter alone while she was ill!

Trish: Oh right. We should go and see if she's ok. Come o…

Lester: NO! (Trying hard not to let out the secret) I mean she doesn't want visitors.

Dez: What should we do then?

Lester: Ally said she wants you to two to go on the picnic anyway. You have worked hard on it.

Trish: Wait a second (suspicious). They are trying to do our plan on us!

Lester: No no no! Ally was (Thinks what he can say) literally about to throw up when she left!

Dez: Fine let's just go.

They both turn around and put a big smile on their face and then quickly reverts back to normal and carries on walking

At Ally's House:

Austin and Ally are sitting on the sofa and Austin has his arm around Ally

Austin: (Looks at Ally) You know, I'm Glad we got back together! (Smiles at Ally)

Ally: (Looks up at him and smiles) Me too (Puts her arms around him and hugs him tight)

Austin: (Goes to kiss her forehead and Ally pulls his chin down where his lips meet hers)

Ally: (Pulls away and smiles)

Austin: (Smiles back)

Ally: (Puts her head on his chest) What should we do?

Austin: We could watch a film

Ally: Ok then (Snuggles in with him more)

Austin: (Waits a few moments) You know I have to get up to put the DVD in?

Ally: I wish you didn't (Pushes away from him and sits up)

Austin: (Stands up) What Movie?

Ally: Something romantic but not like Romeo and Juliet because I hate the sight of death!

Austin: How about… (Thinks for a bit) GNOMEO AND JULIET

Ally: Oh my god! I loved that film when I was 10! (**A/N: I know it came out in 2011 but it seems a little young for 14 so I'll say 10.**) That will bring back memories! Let's watch it!

Austin: Same here (Looks through the draw and finds it and puts it in the DVD player. Sits back on the sofa and puts his arm around Ally and she snuggles back on them like they were before)

At the park:

Dez's P.O.V

OMG I can't believe I am on a date with Trish… Kinda. Should I ask her if she will be my girlfriend tonight? How embarrassing will it be if she says no? I will never be able to hang out with my best buddy again? I've got to take a chance!

- -End of P.O.V -

Dez: (Nervous) Umm… Trish… Um Errr… Will you … um er … be my girlfriend?

Trish: OMG did you just ask me what I thought you did?

Dez: Maybe, I don't know what you thought I said, so I don't know, yes, no, sorry, thank you, I don't know um, er…

Trish: (Kisses him before to make him shut up)

Dez: Is… that… (Faints before he finishes)

Trish: DEZ! (Picks up her phone and dials for Ally)

At Ally's:

Little red gnome: THEY'RE IN THE BEGONIAS!

Tibbles: Do I look like a begonia to you?

Little red gnome: No more like a Pansy

Ally's phone rings

Ally: Pause it a second. (Sits up and picks up her phone) It's Trish, I wonder if she's worked out that we used her plan?

Austin: Oh well they're there now just answer it

Ally: (Answers phone) Trish?

Trish: Yeah Dez fainted!

Ally: OH MY GOD HOW!

Trish: Well he was kind of maybe asking me to be his girlfriend and then I asked if he said what I though he said and then he was saying a load of gobeldy goop and then I may have sort of kissed him to shut him up and then he fainted!

Ally: Awww

Trish: HE'S JUST FAINTED AND YOU ARE SAYING AWW! JUST GET DOWN HERE!

Ally: Right! (Hangs up the phone) We need to go to the park!

Austin: Yeah you sounded pretty worried. What happened?!

Ally: Dez…. Fainted

Austin: WHAT? HOW?

Ally: I'll tell you in the car!

**A/N: Sorry if these seem quite short but they take quite a long time to write compared to how long they take to read so I can't help it! So what will happen with Dez? Is it serious because he hit his head when he fainted or will he wake up and be fine? What do you want to/think will happen? Review, Follow and Favourite! And thanks for 21 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

6/2/14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been ill . I got a couple of reviews on chapter 6. I only got one answer to my question though so that's what I'm going to have to do (Bobly!). As you will see I have stopped script form, I can't get a lot of detail in using it.**

Chapter 7

-Austin's P.O.V -

At the Park:

I wish my best friend is ok. I couldn't live my life without Dez. I know I have the love of my life (That's Ally if you didn't know) and Trish but it just wouldn't be the same without Dez. I'm going to stop thinking about this now before I start crying!

I kneel down next to him and shake him. "Come on Buddy, wake up."

Ally Kneels down next to Dez and puts her ear near to his nose. "H-He isn't breathing."

No, Ally must be lying. But she's Ally. She would lie. Especially not to her friends. Especially not to me. "No Dez, please no"

Ally looked up at me reassuringly. I could tell she knew what to do. "I took a medical class while I was in primary school. I know how to do CPR. Trish, you go and ring the Ambulance, Austin you help me."

Ally done all her medically stuff and I know she said help but I couldn't. I was way too worried about him. If I could of helped I would of but I know she knew how I was feeling. Then I heard Dez take a breath in. Ok he was still unconscious, but he was alive. My best friend was alive.

Ally sighed in relief just as an ambulance pulled up. The sirens were really hurting my ears because of how close they were but I was focused on something else right now. Two paramedics came over to get Dez and Trish followed them. I wanted to ask if he was going to be ok but I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth.

Ally asked the paramedic "Is he going to be ok?" I managed to mouth a 'thanks' to Ally and she nodded. She always seems to know what I'm thinking, I don't know how but she can. The paramedic replied "He should be ok, but he hit his head quite bad on the concrete so he might have some problems with remembering things for a while or just get confused at simple things sometimes."

I wanted to ask a whole bunch of questions but I couldn't get out the right word. "How… How long?" The paramedic looked at me in confusion. Ally to the rescue, once again. "I think he means like how long will the symptoms be going on." She gets me. She just gets me. The Paramedic got it when she said it and answered "Could be from a few weeks, to a few months, to a few years and even his whole life." She left and got in the ambulance. "I hope it's not long."

At the hospital:

3rd Person

Austin is pacing back and forth in the waiting room while waiting for the results on Dez. It's not easy having your best friend getting hurt. He was biting his knuckles to try and help. "This is all, my fault." Trish suddenly burst out. Austin looked at her for a second then carried on pacing back and forth. "What makes you think that?" Ally asked. "Well I kissed him didn't I?! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?!" Trish shouted quietly but made it obvious she was still shouting. Ally looked hurt but understood. Trish said "Sorry."

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally nodded and got up and came over to me and put her hand on my arm and said "Austin, he's going to be ok. That judgement has already been made." But what if he doesn't remember me! She pulled me over to the seat next to where she and Trish were sitting. She looked at both of us. We were both doing basically the same. "You two need to calm down. I understand you are both nervous but a judgement has been made that he is going to be ok." Ally put her arms around both of us and we both leaned into her. I would stay like this forever but then a doctor walked in to room and exclaimed "Friends of Dez…". "THAT'S US!" I shouted and stood up quickly. (**A/N:** **One day we will find out what his last name is!**) Trish, Ally and I entered followed the doctor to Dez's room.

**A/N: Ooooh what will happen to Dez will h****e****: **

**Forget about everything at points**

**Forget about one person (If you choose this option say who)**

**Forget about everything for about 3 weeks**

**Don't forget anything**

**What do you think? Review and tell me! Hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**10/2/14**

**A/N: GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY I'M TYPING WITH MY FEET! Not anymore. Well I haven't updated in a while because I was waiting for answers on what should happen next. So many different ones so I am trying to merge them a bit. **

Trish's P.O.V

Ally, Austin and I all entered the room where Dez was. Dez was hooked up to quite a few machines but didn't seem to notice. He was his normal goofy self. "Hey Ally, who are you're friends?" Uh-oh this isn't going to end well. Austin looked like he was going to break down but he calmed down a little when Ally whispered something in his ear.

Ally's P.O.V

"Remember, the doctor said to go along with it." I whispered in Austin's ear. He calmed down a little bit before I started speaking again. "Hello Dez, this is Austin and this is Trish. Austin's my boyfriend and Trish is my best friend."

Dez stroked his chin for a while and then said "You look familiar. Why am I in hospital?"

"Well, Trish is your girlfriend." Trish blushed at this. "And Austin's your best friend. You were on your kind of first date with Trish. You asked her out but was nervous and you kept speaking so Trish kissed you and fainted and hit your head quite hard."

**23/2/14**

**A/N: Yeah well I stopped writing because I was tired then kept forgetting to update so I am sooooooo sorry so I'm updating now so I hope you are enjoying so far!**

Dez thought for a while and said "Oh I remember now. Sorry I forgot about you Austin and Trish as I was saying - I take that as a yes." He smiled. "Of course." Trish said and walked over to him and Hugged him. "I would kiss you but I don't want that to happen again." They all laugh. "Dez I'm so happy you remember me. I got so worried." Austin exclaimed. He walks over to Dez and kneels down beside his bed. They do their handshake "What Up!". I walk over and kneel down next to Austin. "I'm so happy that we you're ok, Dez and that you and Trish are finally going out! Finally Auslly and Trez." They all look at me in confusion. " Austin and Ally together is Auslly and Trish and Dez together is Trez." They all catch on and say "OOOooooh." Austin puts his arm around me and smiles. "I like that."

3 days later

3rd Person

It had been 2 days since Dez had come out of hospital and he didn't remember anything until he was reminded of it. All his friends reminded him of things and he pretty much remembered them instantly. To thank them he asked Trish, Austin and Ally to go on a double date. He asked them to choose as he still didn't remember everything. They were all delighted by this idea. They had just finished watching a romantic film in the cinema and were now sitting in T.G.I Fridays – Dez' favourite restaurant.

"So this is my favourite restaurant." Dez said while sitting down at the table. "Yeah, you always love coming here with us." Ally tells him. Dez has a look of remembrance on his face and then he ; speaks: "And my favourite's the steak with the blue slush puppy, right?" Austin smiles and then says "Yep and don't forget the mozzarella sticks!" They both rub their stomachs and say "MMMmmm."

Trish and Ally both laugh at them. The boys then put their arms around them. "So what does everyone want? I'm paying!" Dez said. "Dez, you don't have to do that. We can all chip in…" Ally was cut off by Trish. "If he wants to pay, let him pay." They all burst into laughter apart from Trish who looks confused. "What?" Between laughs Ally manages to say "Some things just never change."

**A/N: There isn't much more I can think about doing in this story so if anyone can give me ideas than I will carry on but if not then there will only be a few more chapters. If you agree for there not being anything else to do then maybe give me some ideas for another story. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

5/3/14

**Wow I'm rubbish at updating! Well I hope you are all happy to be reading this new chapter and that's all that I have to say. Oh apart from the fact I made Tobly the same ages as the others but I meant to make them older because they were getting engaged.**

3rd Person

It had been about a month and a half since Dez's accident and he pretty much remembered everything now. Later that day Ally received a letter in the post. She opened it up and it read:

_Dear Ally, Austin, Dez, Trish and Uncle Lester,_

_As you all know we are engaged and are soon to be getting married!_

_We are extremely happy to invite you to our Wedding on the 17__th__ of February (_**Random Date**_)_

_Ally will be a bridesmaid if she doesn't mind! _

_I hope you all come along!_

_From Talitha and Bobly_

_RSVP: 07274 238 264 – Call Me _

Ally squealed as the others walked into the store. "Hey Ally, What's so exciting?" Austin asked. "Well, all four of us, and my dad of course, have been invited to Talitha and Bobly's Wedding!" Ally squealed again along with Trish this time too. "OMG, I CAN'T WAIT TO PICK OUT OUR DRESSES!" Trish said excitedly. "Well actually, I can help you but I get to go with the bride because I am bridesmaid!" Ally and Trish both squealed again. "Wow so much squealing!" Dez said. "Well I better go and call Litha! Watch the store Austin?" Ally exclaimed. "Sure Ally, anything for you," Austin said smiling. Ally smiled back and quickly kissed him then ran upstairs.

About half an hour later Ally returned from phoning up Talitha. "Trish, guess what!" Ally said looking excited. "What! What!" Trish questioned excitedly. "Litha said that you can come with us to buy the bridesmaid dresses!" Ally answered and they both squealed. "Why do girls get so excited about shopping?" Austin asked. "Why do boys get so excited about video games and zombies?" Trish snapped. Austin put his hands up and stepped back a few steps. Ally then said "I can't wait for this wedding!" "Why? It's just a wedding," Austin replied. "Well: 1. I'm happy to see my cousin get married, 2. We get to dance t…" Ally was interrupted by Austin saying: "So, I dance all the time!" Ally then rolled her eyes and told him "You didn't let me finish! I was saying we can dance together!" She pulled him closer and put his hand on her waist. "Like this." "Did I say I wasn't looking forward to the wedding? I made a mistake." Austin said smiling as Ally giggled. He took her hand and spun her but she tripped and landed in his arms. "But I haven't danced in a while, I'm going to need some more lessons!"

**Sorry this one is like reaaaaallllyyyy short but next one will be longer because it will be the wedding. Any ideas you want me to put in? And just to warn you there will only be 2 or 3 more chapters but feel free to give me ideas for new stories and please vote on my poll on my profile! **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Wedding

A/N: Sorry I hardly ever update but yeah I think next chapter will be that last so honestly I keep asking so please tell me what you want me to my next FF on or if you want me to do any One Shots and tell me what of. I will accept almost any requests. So On with the wedding!

* * *

><p>3rd Person:<p>

Trish Zipped up Ally's dress and she turned around and looked at her. "I still can't believe my cousin is getting married and I'm a bridesmaid!" Ally squealed along with Trish.

(This is the link to the outfits m/set?.embedder=10053164&.svc=copypaste&id=116004203) The colour code of the wedding was blue and it was set outside. At the moment they were at Tobly's House and were getting ready. The field they were having the wedding on was next to their house so it was easy to access from the house.

"I am so nervous it is unbelievable! What if it rains? What if I fall over? What if the food is horrible? What if ..." Litha was cut off by Ally. "Stop worrying! Everything is going to be fine!" Talitha's best friend Caitlin ran in and looked worried. "One of the best men is ill and can't make it!" "Ally, You jinxed it!" Trish yelled. "You people worry to much. Just get someone to replace him!" Ally replied, thinking she had solved the problem. "But no one else is wearing the same outfit!" Talitha said now hyperventilating. "Yeah, apart from Austin," Ally pointed out. "But he doesn't have th..." Talitha replied. "Ok it won't be amazing, he'll have a few little tweaks but it will be even worse with out the 3rd best man!" Ally explained trying to calm her cousin down. "Your right, Caitlin phone up and tell Bobly to ask Austin."

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V<p>

"Austin, I need you to be my best man!" Bobly came right out and said this to Me. "What?" I was confused. Why did he need me to be his best man all of a sudden. "Well you see, my best friend Rob was supposed to be here and yeah he is ill. As I said to Litha if I had 4 spaces for best men (And yes I know it's only supposed to be one but I mean if Bobly was real and was as Werid as the real Litha them I'm pretty sure this could happen ) I would have chose you as well," Well that was long, I'm pretty sure that he said that all in one breath. Ok I know this might sound mean (I'm not surprised I spend enough time around Trish) but I think it's time I mess with him a bit. "So I was your 4th choice and then all of a sudden you just want me to step in to the chief best man place (Like Chief bridesmaid) and be fine with it?" Haha this will get him. I wouldn't really be mad, chief best man and chief bridesmaid get to dance together. I didn't think about it before but I know now that I would be more annoyed if Rob had been here! "Please Austin, Your my only hope! Litha will have a mental break down if anything goes wrong! She's been planning this since she was 13 (Litha ;) ) and I mean it! You will know when you see what Caitlin is wearing to the reception!" Bobly blurted out. Ok didn't expect a lecture. "Buddy, it's ok, I was joking! I'm happy, it means I GET the first dance with Ally!" I explained. "Should have known Austin, Should have known!" Bobly said patting me on the back. "Don't mess up!" He whispered into my ear before leaving. Well that's a lot of pressure! One thing I am glad about is giving Ally some more Dance lessons!

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V:<p>

"Ally, help something's going to go wrong! What if I fall over? What if Caitlin's Unicorn costume gets ruined?!" Litha has been like this all day! Why is she so worried! "Everything's going to be fine! Wait did you say unicorn costume?" I asked her. "I've been planning this since I was 13! Also my funeral everyone must go as the grim reaper. Everyone!" We all laughed. "Hey there's, Caitlin now." Trish pointed out. She looked beautiful. Everyone was staring at her. She was shine out the bride if Litha wasn't wearing a darker blue. "OMG, PUMPERNICKEL WILL LOVE YOU!" Litha said. Pumpernickel? "How many times have I told you that there's no one called Pumpernickel!" Caitlin exclaimed. Well this is weird. "Yeah I found a person called Pumpernickel and invited him and told him about you," Talitha explained. "Please tell me his last name isn't farted!" Caitlin put her hand to head. "That's the disappointing part, I was so upset!" Litha said. I never said Talitha was sane. "Well this conversation is weird," I said. Me and Trish looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>Talitha's P.O.V:<p>

Music started playing. It was time for the ceremony. Ally shooed Trish to go and sit down just as my other bridesmaid, Becca came along. There they were. Bobly, Austin, Joe and Tom. And Alex Gaskarth standing there with some papers. I saw Austin's jaw drop as soon as he saw Ally and I giggled to myself. Man I am nervous! I started walking down the isle. Everyone stood up. More nervousness. People are staring STOP STARING! I get there and Ally, Caitlin and. Becca stand behind me. Bobly smiled at me and I smiled back. "Before I start the ceremony are there any reasons Bobly Bobly and Talitha Penny shouldn't get married?" Alex said but to my surprise my crush from secondary school stood up. Luke. "Me. I do." He said. I was in shock. "Talitha, I love you. I just didn't know it back then! Go out with me ditch him." Everyone gasped. This was so unexpected. "Luke you had your chance, if you said yes then I might have but I can't look at you anymore, get out of this ceremony!" I yelled. Well that was also unexpected! "Sorry" He murmered.

"Well on with the ceremony" Alex then said breaking the awkward silence. I smiled to myself. "So Talitha Penny, do you take Bobly Bobly to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" "I Do!" I said excitedly. "And do you, Bobly Bobly, Take Talitha Penny to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I Do!" Bobly exclaimed. We then exchanged rings and Alex spoke again. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may now kiss the bride!" I squealed and kissed Bobly. So far everything is perfect, as long as you block out the thing with Luke.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep that's the wedding for you, the reception will be in the next chapter and DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO NEXT AND SOME ONE SHOTS TO DO!


End file.
